MLP - Unlikely story of two ex-villains
by Keriwi1
Summary: Discord and Starlight accidentally travel in time and now they have to face their own past when mane six don't trust them yet. Will they go back to present? How will Discord and Starlight cooparate when they don't even like each other?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

This was a lazy day on Ponyvill. Starlight glimmer was putting Twilight sparkle books on shelfs. She was quite happy after her life change under Twillight influence. The Mane six was summon somewhere again by map in castle. Nobody really interrupt her in few days so she has a lot of time in her hooves.

But she wasn't only one who was having too much time. Discord also was left alone. But unlike Starlight he was bored out of his mind. After all, all he needs was Fluttershy to play with him and he would be perfectly happy, but he go couldn't with her. Out of luck too, becouse CMC-s also go on school trip.

\- Eh, if only I have at least a book to read… - he yawn – Wait! Exellent idea, Discord! Twily may be a princess, but she won't mind if I took a book when shes not home. – He was actually hoping that Spike would be in castle too, couse that would be greate oportunity too tease little dragon a bit. He teleport himself to castle making Starlight drop one of the books on floor. Some paper float from old book.

\- Who…!? – She yell and saw strange creature on carpet.

\- Hm? Who are you, may I ask? – Discord was kind of wierd out himself. Is he teleport himself somwhere else? – Did my princess is in another castle? – he jokes, but of course that pony have no idea what he was talking about.

\- Who am I? I'm student of princess Twilight Sparkle! Who are you… you beast?!

\- Beast? Well, I'm not most handsome, but hey, no pony is perfect.

\- Tell me about it… - she thought of time when she was cult leader – Are you princess friend?

\- More like Fluttershy's friend, but yes, I wanted to borrow some book. I'm Discord. You may actually remember me, if you recall chocolate milk rain and cotton Candy clouds.

Starlight again start getting angry. Now she knows who he was. Even on her old village his chaos become problem.

\- It's was you! – Her horn start glowing and she was about to attack. – My brainwashed army almost brake apart because they were panicking. I must hold a spell to protect them with shield and convince them that it's punishment for ponies who are not don't have equality - That sentence was so akward that she start to regret immediately to even mantion it. – You must be evil! And I actually belive you that you are Fluttershy friend! How stupid of me!

\- Wait, what?! – Discord was quite Surprise too. – „My brainwashed army"?!

\- Nevermind! Let's say I made my mistakes! – She galop to Discord's direction but he already wanish and telepot himself to left.

\- Shysh, so you are no saint, just like me. I'm reformed, so calm down, mere. – He spot a peace of paper on the floor, and pick it up out of curiosyty. – Hey, what's is that?

\- Huh? – she said as she saw it was her own old spell. Unfortunettly when she notice that she again try to catch Discord, and this time she did. But not as she intended. Big bubble appere and suck them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bubble gone throwing Discord and Starlight on the ground. Discord pats his legs from dirt. He was confused and this itself confuses him as mostly he was the one responsible for any chaos. Now it was this weird pony who he saw today for the first time. He look around and saw that Twilight's castle disappear.

 _How would this happened? Is Twilight hurt?! Is that mean that Fluttershy is hurt too!?_

He panic not realize what just happen.

In fact Starlight knows already what is going on. She was about beat that weird beast and not let him go anywhere so he can't change anything but before she have chance he rushes to the cute cottage next to Everfree forest.

Most of ponies shake in fear when that creature fly on the sky, but he don't think about it. But Ponyvillle ponies accept him a long time ago, so yes, he again find it weird. Something really bad must happened to his best friend. He could focuses only on that. Help Fluttershy... and maybe others, but mostly Fluttershy!

In the same time Starlight was galloping after him.

\- Come back here, you idiot!

She really wants to strangle this guy now. He turn her perfectly nice day into chaos. She shoots laser beams from her horn with hope that she would stop him.

Discord finally reach Fluttershy house. He start knock in door all nerves but pony did open them. He hugs her and ask:

\- Are you okay?!

He was so worried if she was hurt that he did not notice that she don t hugs him back.

\- Um... I guess?

She lover her voice since she have no idea what is going on. Is she know him? Well, he does not look like somepony she could forget.

\- But you shaking! You look scared! Is something bad happened to you, my dear?

\- Well...

She wants to say it was him that happened but it wasn't too nice so she just look at him. And why he call her "dear"?

Suddenly she remember.

\- Wait! You are just like that draconequus statue on royal garden!

It was too much. She may see some rare creatures in her life but why, oh, why draconequus of all things could possible be there, in her house?

\- I was in school trip as a filly and see some of your kind. But he was evil Lord of Chaos...

\- How rude! It was me! What are you even talking about? We are friend!

He looks hurt so Fluttershy almost wants to pet him. But still he was weird, big and scary. And what that "it was me" this means? She was sure that if that evil monster escape his first Instinct won't be to go to her living room and ask her if she is okay.

And then somepony else run into her house. It was some mare that Fluttershy don't know. She never see her in Ponyville.

\- Finally! Back off and leave her alone, monster!

\- I'm not a monster! Well, I am, but I m not going to leave alone my best friend!

He again hugs Fluttershy that was so confused that she gasp.

\- Even if she is your best friend she is not the Flutteshy you know!

\- What did you mean? - Discord start to calming down. Maybe that mare knows why everypony act so weird. Especially Fluttershy.

\- I don't know what year we have here, but I know we just travel in time.

\- Time travel? That would explain some changes, but stil. Even I don t know how to do that. The only on who ever did was Star Swirl the Bearded! But he decide that his spell was to dangerous so he never finish it! The only copy of it is in Book of forbidden spells in castle of the two sisters!

\- Well, I may, or may not steal this once and finish it to to destroy Twilight... - She blushes.

\- But we have to go before we change something! Where the paper?!

\- What paper?

Now they realize. They were transport here, when paper with the spell they need to go back stay in a future!


End file.
